supersonicjosephfandomcom-20200216-history
Eggman's Side
Team Robotnik/Minions/Former Partners/etc Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik/Kintobor The villainous leader of Team Eggman aka "Eggman's Army" & is the main antagonist of the SSJ series +Has 3 minions who serve him as servants & all. Brickotor {LEFT SIDE} *The tall & big red talking Turbo fighter minion with blaster on robotic hand, cyclops eye, ear guns, and giant packed robotic body* Brickotor is the second minion Eggman made and was the silent, mature, oversensitive, comparing, serious, suggestive & prime Minion to Eggman who has a 1.25x high pitched voice and has been the sarcastic & unhandy slapstick tool or punching bag in the series in Eggman's situations or from others that trespass Eggmans lair for having the low comprehension for statements, questions or puns that he shows the programmed artificial intelligence to react with sarcasm that made everyone look like dumb characters at times or not but has some proficiency at times for orders given as a servant. Writokor {RIGHT SIDE} *The short & mini Black & White Robosapien with claws, wheels on its feet, big feet, eye slide gear, & small head with the buff-shaped robotic body* Writokor is the third minion Eggman made and was the Immature, Lucky, Daredevilish, Harsh & Loud minion to Eggman who has been the majorly silent Minion who has a 2x, 4x or at complete as an high pitched voice and has the proficiency for Eggmans statements, questions and orders given as a servant. Robotnik Car Truck 5000 RCT5000 is the dog programmed robotic truck who never talks, had a voice, made noises to communicate or speaks he is Eggman's robotic doglike minion who was his very first minion before Brickotor who follows Eggman's orders for every command * once or twice it was a coward* and can run its engine at a unlimited amount of energy for transportation by traveling as many miles per hour without limit or attacks by charging with speed or attacks by its weight and strength. Live Robotic Eggman Tools * The Robotnik/Eggman Bros Tracking Device - A figure with the design of a EggRobo it was programmed to find keys for a door of any kind, outsmarting any maze with no limit, & successfully find keys in any case by flight, size, & speed & everything. * RoboAptop nicknamed as "The Stroboscope" - Another model of the Eggman Bros Tracking Device that accesses a computer of descriptive footage captured as scanned around the entire fortress for any specie as a interfered intruder/trespasser by the push of a button or hole as scanned by Robotnik's fingerprint. Former Members: * Bowser & Browser - The knuckleheads who prived for revenge of the Animal Kingdom for being kicked out of their nasty and aggressive action but was also the worst members/partners of Eggman's community who abused Eggman for the failure of capturing Sonic & Friends or other properties with torture by destroying his robots, destroying his stuff with a chainsaw like his EggMobile and his ladder for his fortress to make Eggman fall one time and can't enter back until then, which in fact by all of this Eggman kicked them both out.